Silencioso
by Syry
Summary: [Yaoi][SasuNaru] Por siempre, dejaré que este amor sea... silencioso


_**Silencioso**_

**One Shot**

SasuNaru. KakaIru.

_XxX_

Por Syry

Un gran suspiro salió de su garganta. El mayor le miró con pena, pero no lástima. Nadie se merecía ese sentimiento. El más joven, rubio de ojos azules, le miró un segundo antes de proseguir.

-Me marcho.

-¿Te rindes tan fácil? Me defraudas.

-Es por...

-No-interrumpió.-No le culpes. Es por ti y tu cobardía.

-No es así.

-Afróntale. Haz que lo medite. _Sedúcele_.

-Lo sabe. Sabe que le quiero. Pero no me corresponde, así que me marcho y le dejo el camino libre de mi presencia.

-Pareces imbécil. Quizás lo seas. Si quisiera apartarte ya...

-Eso es lo que más duele -cortó- No me quiere y no me golpea porque yo sí le quiero. Eso me confunde. Pero sé...

-Si lo supieras no estarías así, no seas cafre.

-Duele.

-Aprende a superarlo. No es propio de ti rendirte. Afróntale, díselo tú mismo, y si te dice _no_, aprende a vivir con ello. No huyas, Naruto. Dejarías de ser tú si lo hicieras.-le acarició el pelo, al ver que dos solitarias lágrimas dejaban de ser contenidas y se escurrían por las mejillas del chiquillo.

Naruto miró fijamente el único ojo visible de Kakashi. Su Sensei. Quien le enseñó a trabajar conjuntamente con el equipo siete de Konoha. Ahora su paño de lágrimas y el único sabedor de su, secreto a voces, amor por Sasuke.

-Somos chicos. Los dos. Dirá que no.

-Aguda observación. Creí que eras una chica. –le burló. Luego, con seriedad, le dijo- No es excusa, es el amor lo que importa. No te _rindas_.

-No me estoy rindiendo. Lo he aceptado y meditado. Él no me querrá y yo necesito irme, lejos, a un lugar donde nadie sepa que soy un asqueroso monstruo de nueve jodidas colas y encima gay.

-Dirás un lugar donde no te crean idiota.-le murmuró enfadado.-Yo estoy con Iruka, le amo, y no permitiría que una negación me apartase de su lado. Sé lo que es perder a un ser querido. No volveré a cometer ese error si está en mi mano evitarlo.

Naruto meditó una vez más. No sabía porqué el moreno había sido el elegido para su corazón, pero sí sabía las maneras del chico. No le amaría. Nunca. Y Sasuke sabía que le amaba, pues al confesárselo a Kakashi alguien escuchó, y salió alterado, revelando su posición al dejar de ocultar su chakra. Y sabía que era _Uchiha_, por su aptitud condescendiente de los últimos días. Y dolía.

-Iruka te corresponde

-No siempre fue así

-¿Amó a alguien más?

-A quien le hizo su cicatriz

-¿De veras?

-Su sombra aún me persigue, pero es otro tema. No te desvíes...

-Tardé, ya me _desvié_.

-No bromees con eso, niño del demonio.-le dijo con sonrisa cómplice.

-No le diré

-¿Callarás y te irás?

-No me iré

-¿Qué vas a hacer¡Deja de marearm... te!

-Voy a amarle en silencio.

-Ese amor duele más

-Pero es más fácil

-No siempre

-Kakashi...

-¿Quieres ser un maldito cobarde toda tu maldita vida?-le dio una colleja y giró enfadado.

-Creo que es lo más valiente que haré en mucho tiempo. Amar en silencio no es tan 'bonito' ni fácil.

-¡Pues no seas silencioso¡Grítalo¿Qué hay del Naruto saltarín, que se cree el mejor, y que no tiene pelos en la lengua?

-Era una jodida fachada¿No te diste cuenta?

-¡Sí¡Pero te daba valor¡Era una máscara tras la cual te sentías seguro y protegido¡Úsala!

-¿Qué sentido tendría que me amase por ser 'otro'?

-Quizá ninguno, pero te amaría. Sé que lo haría. Él es capaz de ver tu otro yo.

-Buenas noches Kakashi

-Naruto... ¡Naruto¡No te vayas¡NARUTO!

Sólo, con el silencio como cómplice, Kakashi giró su mirada a la rama más alta del árbol sobre él, donde una sombra dejó de estar quiera, para seguir al chico que se había marchado. El hombre negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, para luego suspirar.

-Aún no has aprendido a ver con los ojos del _corazón_, querido Naruto.

XxX

Silencioso, se recostó al lado de la figura del durmiente, le besó en la frente y suspiró. No podía entender cómo podía estar tan ciego. Le amaba más que a su vida, le había alumbrado su mundo interior, y el muy _dobe_ pensaba que le odiaba. Le miró con la profundidad de sus ojos negros, delineando cada curva de su cara, nariz, cejas, cada leve movimiento del pecho, que mecía las sábanas y el pijama acompasadamente.

¡Cómo le amaba!

Besó la pequeña porción de hombro que quedaba al descubierto y luego sonrió sinceramente, aunque era una semisonrisa de lo pequeña que era.

-Sí te amo Naruto. Pero mientras reúno valor, éste será silencioso.

Y dejó la habitación, sin poder ver la sonrisa enamorada del rostro del rubio, quien con un suspiro alegre, dio media vuelta para apoyarse en su lado derecho y dormir.

Mañana sería un grandísimo día.

_**XxX**_

_**FIN**_

_**XxX**_


End file.
